Advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have enabled complex electronic systems (e.g., computers, wireless telephones) to be integrated into relatively small size packages. The advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have been accompanied by advances in circuit board technology. Advanced circuit boards facilitate interconnection of high pin count semiconductor packages.
Systems that include electrical circuits of varying complexity along with conduits, (e.g., fluid conduits) are used for a variety of applications. Such conduits are typically provided in the form of separate components that assembled with electrical components in an apparatus. Such separate conduits, increase the cost, and increase the space occupied by such apparatus. Given the current trend toward reducing the size of complex apparatus it is preferable to conserve as much space as possible without adversely effecting the cost. For example, reducing the size and cost of medical testing equipment that includes one or more fluid conduits can be expected to lead to proliferation of more advanced diagnostic equipment among doctors. More generally, reducing the size and cost of other types of devices that include conduits generally results in greater convenience for users of the devices.